Inhuman
by Anime Freak350
Summary: A new kid comes to Kadic and he holds a dark past,and just what does a crescent moon mark have to with it, plz R/R.
1. The Dream

Well guys that's another time we kicked Xana's butt for the millionth time" said Jeremy, as the Lyoko gang was walking home after another trip to Lyoko.

"Yea but don't forget it won't be over until we find the anti-virus and shut down the super computer"said Ulrich,"Well see you guys tomorrow"said Yumi as she went in her house. Yawning Odd and Ulrich reached their dorm room and quickly changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed.

But Ulrich lay awake wondering if Yumi loved him like he loved her and that was his last thought as he was pulled into a strange dream.

Looking around he saw that he was in a backyard somewhere, as he continued to wonder where he was. He heard a noise that caused him to turn around, and what he saw was two children playing. Upon closer inspection he saw they appeared to be about 5 or 4 years old, one had brown hair and chocolate eyes which Ulrich recognized as a younger version of him but the other child had dark silver hair and crimson red eyes.

'Who is he' he wondered but figured probably it as some neighbor kid, 'Good times' said a voice and when Ulrich looked to his left he saw a boy about his age watching the two kids play. Who were oblivious to the fact they were being watched, then the realization dawned on him this was the older version of the silver hair child.

'Who are you' asked Ulrich trying to figure what was happening,the stranger scoffed then sighed 'figures you don't remember me I'm your'…he didn't finish before Ulrich woke up panting. 'What the hell was that' asked Ulrich to himself before glancing at his clock which read 6:30 in bright red lights, silently he got up grabbed his clothes and left to take a shower without waking Odd who was sound asleep snoring loudly.

'Hey sleep well?' asked Jeremy as Odd and Ulrich sat down for breakfast. 'Yea just fine' lied Ulrich as the dream kept replaying in his head which caused him not to notice Aelita's hand in his face.

'Ulrich are you ok' she asked concern in her eyes, as Ulrich snapped back to reality. Sighing he looked at her and shook his head, 'no I had a strange dream last night. 'Was about Yumi ' teased Odd whose plate was loaded down with food, Ulrich glared at him before saying 'no It had nothing to do with Yumi.' 'What had nothing to do with me' asked Yumi who sat down glancing at Ulrich, before looking at Aelita who shrugged her shoulders.

'Ulrich had a dream about you' said Odd in a sing-song voice. 'No I didn't' retorted Ulrich before stalking off, 'What's his problem asked Yumi wondering what if he was ok.

"Nothing he probably had a bad dream" suggested Jeremy, little did know how right he was.

As Ulrich walked to his class his mind was on the mysterious boy from his dream and who he was and what he was trying to say. Soon he made to it science class (hey Ulrich what happened back there' asked Odd as he sat down next to him.

"Nothing it's just I had a dream last night and this boy was in it, me and him were watching me as a little kid and he was trying to tell me something but I woke up" said Ulrich in a hushed voice as kids began to fill into the classroom.

"You think it might have something to do with Xana" asked Odd, "I don't think so" replied Ulrich as the teacher walked in and silenced the class. "Before we begin our lesson today I have an announcement to make, we have a new student joining us today from America" said the teacher as the door opened and in stepped the new student.

When the new kid faced the class Ulrich's eyes went wide because the kid standing in front of him was the kid from his dream, "Please introduce yourself" instructed the teacher. "My name is Jason Takamari" said Jason with a smile on his face.

"Well why don't you take a seat behind Mr. Stern and we can begin" asked the teacher. Then Jason walked past Ulrich and took the indicated seat behind him as class began the time flew by without any out of the ordinary, but as the bell rang and students piled out of the room the teacher asked Ulrich and Jason to stay behind. "Ulrich since Jason is new here could you show him to his classes" asked the teacher.

"Sure" replied Ulrich even though he wanted to get away from this kid,because there was something not right about this occurence. As they walked to gym Ulrich got a good look of Jason his hair was still the dark silver color and his eyes were still same color as his dream, also he had a silver jacket on with the middle opened and a black shirt underneath and blue jeans.

Then they arrived at the gym where everyone was waiting in their gym clothes. "Stern your five minutes late what took ya "barked Jim, "Sorry I had to stay behind because my science teacher wanted me to take Jason here to his classes which are the same as mine" replied Ulrich as he headed of to the boys locker room.

"Well do you have any gym clothes to wear Mr. uh…? Takamari" asked Jim, as he look at the roll call sheet. "No I didn't know I had gym on my first day" replied Jason as Ulrich came back in his shorts.

"Well that's no excuse so thanks to Jason here, we will instead of playing dodge ball run the mile on the track outside" said Jim to the class as they started to glare at the new kid.

"So everybody will run the track four times to do the mile and since Mr. Takamari here is new he will go first" said Jim, as the rest of the students went to the bleachers to watch the new kid run the mile. But instead of looking mad or complaining Jason looked happy which probably meant he was a runner.

"On your mark get set Go" said Jim, but no sooner had he said Go Jason ran down the track and when ran he moved he was so fast that he was blur to all those present. They watched a blur race around the track four times before it stopped just short of the finish line to show Jason who just walked over the line as if it was nothing.

Mouths hung open as they gaped at the boy who ran the mile in under ten seconds. But or the Lyoko gang they looked at each other and thought one thing,

Jim just couldn't believe what he just saw shook his head he broke the silence."Takamri how the hell did you do that" he said to the boy in question who just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know" he said innocently.

'What do you mean you don't know, you just broke not only the track record but the speed limit' said Jim who was thinking this kid wasn't human.'I don't know I just ran and you guys just stared at me' said Jason, with a smug look on his face.

"Well in any case you did run the mile so you can take a seat while the rest of the class goes" said Jim while he took a look at his watch for the time."Uh I was wondering if I could go to the bathroom" said Jason giving Jim a hopeful look.'

Fine but take too long,

* * *

Ishiyama your up' said Jim as he got his stopwatch ready,"Hey Jim I was wondering can i get a drink of water"asked Ulrich once Jason was out of ear shot."Sure but hurry up"said Jim as Yumi took off then he ran back to the school intending to find Jason but couldn't find him anywhere that is until he heard his voice coming from the locker room.

Slowly he crept to the door eavesdropping,"Zeru are you sure about that...ok then I'll see you in a week..i don't think they will ever find us,i got to go,talk to you later"said Jason with a chuckle at that last part but when he walked out the door he bumped into Ulrich who didn't leave in time."hey dude what are you doing here"asked Jason suspiciously

Uh I was just getting a drink of water when I had to go"lied Ulrich as he and Jason walked outside heading for the track."Ok everyone that's all for today head back inside before the bell rings"said Jim as he started heading for the found his friends and told them what he heard about Jason,'So what do we do now' asked Yumi who was panting from her running.

"Not much we can do but me and Aelita will see what we can find out him"said Jeremy as the gang headed to their respective locker rooms waiting for the bell to ring there was an announcement over the intercom

"Attention everybody is to report to the auditorium for a surprise assembly faculty included that is all"said Principal Delmas as the students headed to the auditorium wondering what it was why he sounded scared.

When everybody had arrived and was seated Principal Delmas came on stage led by a man holding a gun at his head."Hello everyone my name is Fang and you are all my hostages" said the man with evil smile, and no sooner did he finish the doors busted open as people carry assault rifles came in and started to lock the doors before guarding them.

"Now that I have your attention,there's someone who I'm looking for, help find him and you escape with your lives"said Fang to the group of children."who are you looking for" asked Delmas,"a young man named Lord Jason".Soon Milly raised her hand slowly,"we don't know any Lord Jason".

"You don't..well that's a shame" said Fang as he walked over where Mill was,yanked her out of her seat and dragged her to the stage and held his gun to her head."Since nobody knows I have no choice but to kill people until they remember where he is" said Fan before he could pull the trigger his arm holding the gun fell off much to everyone's surprise."Who did that" Fang screamed at them, "Me" said Jason who had suddenly appeared on stage.

"You bastard you think you're so smart" sneered Fang, as he grabbed his gun in his remaining arm and fired at Jason but before the bullet hit him he vanished."Where is he" Fang yelled at his men, but soon found that they were all dead and the doors unlocked.

"Right here" said Jason smug as appeared again on stage, much to the wonder of everyone present". "I don't know how you did that but i will kill you"said Fang as he took a device from his coat and pointed it at Jason,"dodge this you brat" screamed Fang.

The device shot flames at Jason who had no time to react before he was engulfed in flames,his screams filled the auditorium as the students and faculty alike watched helpless. They were shocked to find that when the flames cleared Jason was alive, his clothes were another story his jacket and shirt were reduced to ashes but his pants thankfully had remained intact except for a burns spots.

"Is that really all you can do" asked Jason who seemed bored with this fight and started to walk away but before he did he collapsed.

Suddenly Fang started to laugh "What's so funny" said a boy,"It's just he was supposed to save you and he fell asleep" said Fang between laughs.

"Guys we have to get out of here and get to the factory" said Jeremy, to the others who were agreeing. "Ok me and Aelita will sneak out get to the boiler room get to the factory find out if this is a Xana attack".

"If it is a Xana attack why didn't they start shooting us and someone should go with you guys in case of trouble" said Odd, who was being serious for once."Right new plan Aelita and me plus Yumi should be enough" said Jeremy,"Why me?" asked Yumi.

"We need Odd and Ulrich here until the cops come" said Aelita, who was watching Fang with cold eyes."Ok get going we will create a diversion" said Ulrich who was standing up along with Odd, "Hey Fang i need to talk to you" shouted Odd making the remaining kids gasped at his stupidity."What" growled Fang as he set a device on the stage.

"Just wondering what you plan do now that you have one arm,your men are dead and the cops are coming" said Odd, with a smirk but it quickly vanished when he realized that Fang had his arm back. "How you get your arm back"said Odd who was now terrified.

"Well that's my ability to regenerate missing limbs,well it's been fun kids but time for you all to die" said Fang as his device started to tick."What is that" asked Sissy who was shaking in fright at all she had seen,'It's a bomb!' said Fang with a smug look.

'But that means you will die too' said Ulrich hoping his friends would hurry,'No because I have this" said Fang who was holding his thumb and middle finger in a way that looked like he was going to snap his fingers but when he did Fang disappeared.

"What do we do now" asked Milly,who was having Jason use her backpack as a pillow."I don't know..how much time we got Ulrich" asked Odd, who was trying to find a way out of the auditorium but to no avail and wondering how Aelita and them managed to escape."two minutes" said Ulrich with a grim expression,soon a soft moan could be heard. "Hey guys Jason waking up" said Milly as Jason cracked one sleepy eye open, before he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Man what happened last night" said Jason to no one,"Hey are you alright" asked Milly."Yeah i just haven't been getting much sleep lately'" said Jason, but he was interrupted by Sissy "We don't have time for your sleeping habits we have less than two minutes before we die" she said rather rude.

"You are just being melodramatic" said Jason who was stretching his muscles,"No she's serious for once we need your help have you seen this type of bomb" said Ulrich who was showing Jason the bomb.

"Yep I've seen this type of bomb before also helped build one' said Jason in a rather joking tone, but when he looked at their scared faces he added "as a science project"."Can you disarm it" asked Sissy who was slightly scared at this piece of information, "Yes but I need something sharp does anybody have something sharp".

"I have a pair of scissors is that alright" asked Tamiya, who handed them to Jason "that will work perfectly" said Jason. Who then cut a few wires and the ticking stopped and counter froze.

There were cheers when the job was finished everybody was either hugging Jason or each other,but amidst all the people Ulrich and Odd were listening to Jeremy who informed them there was no activated tower and he was going to start the return to the past so nobody remembered this.

"Hey Jason i was wondering" asked Milly when she and Jason were alone, but close enough so Ulrich and Odd could hear. "Yes what is it"said Jason with a small smile on his face, "are you worried about having killed like twelve people" she asked in a small voice. "No there's been blood on my hands since I was 5" said Jason with smirk.

Soon the bright white light enveloped everything and the gang found themselves at the breakfast table where Ulrich was telling everyone about Jason's conversation."So who do you think Zeru is"asked Aelita eating her pancakes,"No clue but what really concerns me is what Jason said how he killed since he was 5 and he seemed happy about it" said Yumi.

But before they could finish their conversation somebody tapped Jeremy's shoulder and when he looked his eyes went wide "you have got to be kidding me" he thought when the newcomer asked "Can I sit here" when Jeremy nodded the boy sat down.

Everybody was shocked to see 'him' here and they were going to ask but Odd blurted "what are doing here Jason'" but he was elbowed by Yumi to shut looked at Odd with confusion "How do you know my name" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

But Ulrich saved him "We heard that we were getting a new student named Jason' he lied hoping he bought before he could Jeremy's laptop beeped soon five pairs of eyes were glued to it.

'Is it another attack' whispered Aelita in case Jason heard but he was busy drinking a mountain dew to notice."No it's a email"said Jeremy with some relief,"is it from my father"asked Aelita with some hope in her voice but Jeremy didn't answer instead he eyes widened to the size of diner plates before he manged to find his voice "it's from...Xana!".

Almost immediately they stared at Jeremy like he grew a new head, there was silence because nobody dared to say anything in front of Jason who was busy looking at the cafeteria taking in his new surroundings.

Jeremy stood up 'Uh... Jason we have to care of a science project and we will see you later' he said quickly, trying not to arouse suspicion from the red-eyed teen.'Oh ok then see ya' said Jason as he watched the gang say their goodbyes and leave quickly.

Once they were all in Jeremy's room he opened the email and almost immediately he face paled."What does it say Jeremy" asked Aelita, who was worried about what Xana wanted."It says".' He wants to meet us, it's probably a trap' said Ulrich who was mad that Xana was trying to catch them off guard.

'What should we do' said Yumi who was concerned about Xana's motives, when Jeremy started typing a response "The gang crowded behind him as he typed this, and now were waiting for a reply which came shortly later.

'They were shocked at this and what did Xana want with Jason. When Jeremy replied back '.

The response was just enough to make the Lyoko gang want to reach through the computer, and strangle him.'Just then the bell rang for class to begin but not before Jeremy sent one last message. '

Then they all headed to their classes which was something they wished would end soon when Ulrich and Odd arrived at science class they received a lecture from the teacher about being on time.

Then like last time Jason came got introduced and was seated behind Ulrich and as he walked by he left a note on Ulrich's lap without looking at him, he opened it he found a message on it that said 'Ulrich showed the note to Odd, and got a shocked expression on his face when he was done.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class the student bolted out the door except Ulrich and again the teacher asked Ulrich to escort Jason to his classes, so on the way to Gym Ulrich decided to ask him about the note.'Hey dude what was with that note in science, and how did you know our names' said Ulrich who was wondering if Jason remembered the return trip.

'Oh that.. I was going to head into town after school to get some stuff and I thought I could use your guy's help,and as for the name thing I heard um..some girl named Sissy talk about after you left' said Jason who was hoping he didn't find out the real reason he knew their names.'Not like I can say I can minds' thought Jason.

Soon they arrived at the gym and Jim called out to them, 'Hey your late Stern' but Ulrich just walked over to him and told him the reason for his tardiness.'Well do you having any gym clothes Mr...Tak..Takamari' asked Jim who had trouble pronouncing his last name, Jason did they unexpected thing and said yes.

While in the locker room Jason found an empty one and his bag in there while taking off his jacket but not his shirt or pants and was leaving when someone called him..

"Hey new guy why aren't you changing your clothes afraid people will see your man boobs" said some boy, but soon he was being held against the wall by an unseen force when Jason left he fell to the floor.

When all the students were assembled in the gym Jim came out with a bag of dodgeballs and began to place them in a straight line in the middle of the court.'Ok if you hadn't guessed by now we are playing dodgeball so I'll split you into teams and we will get it done with'

It was boys vs girls which surprisingly the girls were winning and the it was down to about ten girls against Jason who had no balls to defend him. Then the boy who was held against the wall decided to be a complete idiot, and say "He's got no chance" 'Then the girls threw all the balls at Jason but before the even got close they all froze in air.

Jason just stood there with his hand facing out and he raised up, and the balls followed then when he made a fist the balls flew at the girls who were too shocked to stop them. And the boy's team and Jim came up to Jason, 'What the hell was that' he said in an angry tone but Jason just shrugged and said 'telekinesis'.

When the announcement came for the assembly the gang decided to sit with Jason to see how he got to the stage when they didn't see him last time.

Before anyone knew they were being held hostage again, and when Fang asked for information on 'Lord' Jason,Milly was about to raise her Jeremy's shot up first.'Yes what do you know' asked Fang in what was almost a caring tone,'Is there anything about this 'Lord' Jason that we could use to find him' asked Jeremy hoping things didn't play out like last didn't.

'Now that you mention yes there is, he has silver hair and a tattoo on his shoulder' said Fang and when he was done. Jason stood up and spoke in a bored voice, 'I have silver hair'. Fang was thinking about something but then asked, 'Do you have the tattoo' and no sooner did he say that then Jason disappeared and appeared in front of him. Facing the audience the lifted his shirt over his left shoulder, and when he did Fang gasped 'It is you Lord Jason'.

Then all Fang's men got on one leg and said 'all hail' to Jason as Fang got on his left knee, and spoke in a humble voice 'sir we been searching for you' .Jason sighed and spoke in an annoyed tone,'What are you doing here Lt colonel Fang'. ''The Demon Heads sent me to find you and kill anybody who knew about you' said Fang, as if he was ashamed of his mission.

Jason turned to leave but called over his shoulder to Fang 'Leave'. Fang stood up and looked shocked for a moment , but then he asked 'What should i tell them sir?'. Jason looked thoughtful for a minute and then he said 'tell them you didn't find me and had to leave before you were caught.'Yes sir' and with that Fang and his men disappeared in a quick flash of light.

But as this conversation was taking place everybody was confused because it seemed the were talking in a foreign language.

When everyone was cleared to leave by the police who showed up a little later they went to their classes and on the way to his next class Ulrich asked 'What did you say to him' as they headed to math.'To leave'.

'But how did you know him and what language where you speaking' asked Ulrich as he and Jason sat down. 'I grew up with him in America and as for your other question it's no language you will find' said Jason calmly,'Why' asked Ulrich curious. 'Because I made it up' said Jason as class started, but unknown to anyone a purple cloud came from an outlet and went into Jason's can of Mountain Dew,he had in his backpack.

* * *

**Authors Note ****I do not own chapters 1-5 I adopted the story from** Sir Demon Wolf Lord

**Please Rate And Review This is my first story and i would like to give a special thanks to ****Rowan Cousland .**

******Thank you for giving me my inspiration to adopt this story.**


	2. He's a Terrorist

Math had gone by with nothing interesting except when the teacher told the class there was a test, when the bell rang Ulrich made his way to the cafeteria for lunch with Jason and his friends. But no sooner did they sit down Jeremy's laptop beeped, and where he opened it there was another email from Xana. . But before anyone could stop him he guzzled down his mountain dew,then he started clutching his head in pain.'Jason are you okay' asked Ulrich hoping he wasn't being poisoned.

'Yea just a headache' said Jason who was panting slightly from the experience.

'Maybe you should go to the nurse for aspirin' suggested Aelita who was concerned for his safety, 'alright' said Jason as he got up to leave. When he was gone the Lyoko gang got and started to head to factory, incase Jason was processed.

'Jeremy if Jason is under Xana's control and he realizes what Jason is capable of we'll have a huge problem on our hands' said Odd, while they where running in the sewers.'That's why we have to get to Lyoko before that happens' said Jeremy, as they climbed out of the manhole.

But when started towards the factory they saw that Jason was standing in front of it with Xana's eyes in his eyes, which meant Xana got to him. Ulrich,Odd and Yumi got into fighting stances but stopped when Jason spoke. .'

'What are talking about' said Ulrich clutching his fists in anger, but he got his answer when Jason reached down to his pants leg and pulled a knife from his ankle. And held it in his right hand poised above his left wrist.

'Do we have your word that if we meet you,Jason will live' asked Aelita in strong yet angry voice. and with that Jason dropped the knife and started grabbing his head screaming, 'Get out my head!'.

After a few minutes he let go of his head and collapsed on the ground,'Is he okay' asked Yumi while Jeremy checked Jason for injures. 'Yea he's okay Aelita take him back to the school while we meet Xana' said Jeremy, after he was done with his inspection.'

'But why' protested Aelita, 'Because if it is a trap we can't let him get you' said Ulrich.'Fine but let me know how it goes' said Aelita, as she carried Jason over her shoulder down the manhole.'Let's go' said Odd, who was thinking what Xana what to meet them about.

A few minutes later they climbed out of the taxi they got as Odd paid their driver,they got inside they immediately found who they were looking for. A man was wearing all black including a black hat with the Lyoko symbol on it in the food court.

When they sat at the chairs across from him an employee came and placed four hamburgers and fries in front of them.'I figured you were hungry since you missed lunch' said Xana with a smirk, which vanished when he saw they weren't eating. 'It's not poisoned' assured Xana then Odd hesitantly took a bite of a fry, and when nothing happened everyone started eating.

When they were done Xana cleared his throat to speak, 'Where's Aelita I thought she...' But his was interrupted by Jeremy, 'She's safe now what was it you wanted to talk about'

'Ah no beating around the bush fine but before I do I want to ask you something' said Xana, with a serious face. 'What' spat Ulrich angrily, 'Do you like fighting me or do you want your lives back to normal' asked Xana. 'No we don't like fighting you' said Yumi.

'Good then let's end it' said Xana with smirk, 'What do you mean 'end it' asked Jeremy. 'I want a body so I can be free, then you can have your freedom' said Xana. 'No way why should we do that' asked Ulrich, ' Because i have things you want. 1. the anti-virus for Aelita,2. I have William,and if I have a human body then you can get on with your lives, so fair trade' said Xana.

'But you already have a body' said Odd gesturing the man across from him,'I'm borrowing his image' said Xana who was annoyed.'how do we know you'll keep your end of the bargain' asked Yumi.

'First i'll return William to you as a sign of good faith and you'll get the cure for Aelita, after I'm sure you have the materialization program running' said Xana with a hint of finality.

'Do it now and you got a deal' said Jeremy and when he said that a boy with dark hair walked up to their table, and when they looked to see who it was they were shocked to see William standing there.'Here he is, his memories have been erased since I took him, you have until Halloween to be done.(

After that the rest of the day went by quickly after school Jeremy and Aelita locked themselves in Jeremy's room, to finish the program so they will be rid of Xana. William went home to his parents, and Ulrich and Odd went with Jason to the mall again where he purchased a hammock for some reason several boxes of mountain dew.

'Hey Jason why did you get a hammock when you got a bed right there' asked Odd, as the setting the boxes in his room which was right next to theirs.

'I just do' replied Jason, as they were about to leave Ulrich notice a big black book and when he opened he saw pictures of children with a date underneath. 'Hey who are these people' asked Ulrich, showing the book to Jason who said in a happy tone 'Those are people i knew who died'.

"Hey guys can i ask you a question" asked Jason as the were about to leave,"what" asked Ulrich." why is it i remember having a head ache at lunch yet i woke up on a bridge and you were there?" asked Jason confuses,"What do you mean a bridge" asked Odd as he Ulrich were on guard.

"Well I was on a bridge on you guys were looking at me angrily and I could feel my self talk but it hasn't me and then I blacked out again and found myself in the infirmary". "probably a bad dream" said Ulrich as he and Odd left quickly.

When Ulrich went to bed later that night he found himself in the middle of what looked like a research center where scientists would store data. Hearing a noise he turned around and saw Jason and two people he didn't recognise placed an object, that Ulrich noticed looked a lot like the bomb Fang almost used.'How long will this take Lucifer' asked Jason to the black-haired teen named Lucifer.

'Five minutes lets go' and with that they ran out of the building and then the surroundings changed to that of a hill which overlooked what looked like a military base as Jason and his friends watched, then one of the building exploded.

When that happened They took out cans of pop and toasted each other saying 'Eight years of torture gone' when their toast was done they ran off into the forest behind Ulrich as he watched helpless,but than a hand landed on his shoulder and when he turned he saw his friends watching him.

Ulrich was surprised to find his friends standing there in front of him."What are you guys doing here" questioned Ulrich as his friends exchanged a look between them before Jeremy spoke up "We don't know we just fell asleep I think and then we found ourselves,and that's how we found you".

"So you guys saw what happened too huh?" asked Ulrich even though he knew the answer,they had all said yes. Not long after that they heard a commotion coming from a little ways down the hill they stood,when they arrived at the source they were shocked to find the two people who helped Jason in the bombing lying on the grass watching the people of the 'base' running around putting out the fire.

"hey Zeru" asked the black-haired teen they now knew as Lucifer turning to his companion,Zeru who had light blonde hair and emerald eyes,where as Lucifer had blue eyes and black hair."What" asked Zeru in a bored tone,"Do you think Jason will show?" asked Lucifer as he propped on an elbow to look at him more comfortable.

"No you know he never shows up on these nights" replied Zeru as Ulrich's group got close enough to hear the last statement, Both boys suddenly shot up from their positions and turned around to face them."Who the hell are you" demanded Zeru.

"We are just some students from Kadic who..." started Ulrich but was cut off, "did you say Kadic?" asked Lucifer his eyes narrowing slightly."Yea why?" asked Yumi,"Do any of you a boy named Jason,silver hair/red eyes?" asked Zeru.

"Of course we know him we have some classes with him" replied Jeremy as Lucifer and Zeru shared a look between them, "do you want to do it or should I" asked Lucifer turning to Zeru much to the Lyoko gang's confusion. Zeru just shrugged and sat back down on the grass, "You can I don't feel like it"

"What are you guys talking about" demanded Odd, but without warning Lucifer suddenly appeared in front of him and cocked his arm back thrust it forward as a stream of fire shot from his knuckles and engulfed Odd. Who started as screaming as his body was being burned,as soon as it started it was over and Odd was quiet.

Immediately after Odd was killed both Yumi and Ulrich charged Lucifer enraged their friend's death and they each launched a punch at Lucifer's face,but were caught by his open hands."Pathetic" sighed Lucifer as he closed his hands over in an iron grip that brought them to their knees.

No matter how hard they struggled they couldn't free Ulrich and Yumi ,Jeremy and Aelita watched their friends suffer. They both decided to attack Lucifer whose back was to them,but before they took more than a few steps they were stopped by an invisible wall."Where do you your going" asked Zeru who approached them and stood between them and Lucifer.

"Why are you doing this" as Yumi as she manged to break free from Lucifer's grip, "because you don't belong here" replied Lucifer as she started to shiver as an unexpected cold settled on her. And it wasn't long before Ulrich began to feel cold it was like they were standing in the middle of a blizzard naked, then taking advantage of their delay Lucifer calmly strolled up to them and promptly burned Yumi where she stood.

As this was happening both Aelita and Jeremy found it had become hard to breath, as Zeru started sucking the air out of their lungs effectively suffocating them and a few moments later they too died due to lack of oxygen. Lucifer approached Ulrich who only managed to raise his head to look Lucifer in the eye before fire was the last thing he saw.

Somewhere in France 5 kids woke up covered in sweat.

Back in the Dream-

Lucifer squatted over the burnt remains of Odd, poking it with a stick."Do you think we went too far,Zeru" asked Lucifer turning to his companion."Maybe" was the response from Zeru as turned and started to walk away before he vanished from thin air.

"Hm wonder if Jason will get pissed when he learns we 'killed' his classmates" muttered Lucifer to nobody, before he stood and vanished in the same way as Zeru.

-Kadic-

After having woken from their joint nightmare,everybody met in Jeremy's room(minus Yumi who couldn't leave her house) to discuss what had transired."I just want to ask one thing," demanded Odd as soon as everyone was seated.

"That's a good question,that was too real to be a dream" said Jeremy,"This is just another question to the already long list of questions surrounding Jason" said Aelita as she pondered this new development.

"Well i say we go to his room and demand he answer our questions" suggested Ulrich with a hint of steel in his voice. "Well lets vote,all those in favor of asking Jason for answers,raise your hands".Four hands rose in the air,with that settled they all stood up and made their way to Jason's door.

As Aelita raised her hand to knock they heard Jason's voice from behind them,"what are guys doing here".Turning around they saw Jason wearing nothing but pajama bottoms,"We were looking for you,where were you?" asked Aelita with a small blush on her cheeks from seeing his bare chest.

"Bathroom" said Jason as he lead them in his room,once they were all seated comfatably in various places in his room,Jason asked them, why they were looking for him.

"There are some questions,we would like answered about you" stated Jeremy diplomatically as he adjusted his glasses."Like What?" asked Jason with a hint of amusement,"Well,like how did you get your powers" asked Odd almost immediately as he was excited to learn if he got them, like in his comics.

"Born with them" said Jason as anger practically poured from each confused the Lyoko gang for a moment,"why are you guys so curious about me, suddenly" asked Jason his anger gone as quickly as it came.

"w..w..we were just a little intrigued by what we saw" Aelita said just raised an eyebrow in amusement at her statement.

"Well then if that's all,please leave" asked Jason as they got up and shuffled out the door since Ulrich was the last out the door he turned around to grab the handle and as he did,He noticed Jason's back was turned and there were tattoos on his shoulders.

On his left shoulder was the number 100 and on his right was what apeared to be a Crescent shaped moon,that was colored Crimson

The strange thing about the moon tattoo was that it was glowing,Ulrich closed the door and went back to Jeremy's when he got there Jeremy was waiting for him to show up before he made a annoucment."I did a little digging about Jason and I was shocked at what I found" said Jeremy

"What did you find,Jeremy?" asked Aelita,"he has no records,besides his entrance exam grade that he took, and..." he trailed off softly."What!, else did you find Jeremy" demanded Ulrich.

"He's a Murderer" said Jeremy as he held up the book Ulrich and Odd saw he showed it to them,they were stunned at the was filled with pictures of boys and girls with dates underneath, and the method of death.

There were 5 pictures on each page and it continued for 20 pages."Hey, I just noticed something odd about the people he killed" said Ulrich once he took a long look at the first pictures.

"What's up,dude" asked Odd as he and the others lean slightly to see what he saw,"The dates of each death are each exactly one month apart and it started 8 yrs ago and according to the dates,he stopped 2 months ago" explained Ulrich.

'What could this mean,' pondered Jeremy silently but before he could answer his thoughts he was interrupted from his thinking by a voice.

"It means i stopped killing people 2 moths ago." said Jason as he casually leaned on the door frame,starling everyone since they didn't notice his presence until he spoke,but the one was more spook than the others.

Jeremy eye's had widened when Jason spoke ,'it was like he read my mind'."What are you doing here Jason" asked Aelita as Odd and Ulrich tried to hide the book.

"You stole my book and i want it back!" demanded Jason as he strolled into the room,took the book from behind Odd and Ulrich and then turned to leave,but before he left he was halted by a question from Jeremy.

"did you really kill those people,and if so Why?" asked Jeremy to the silver-haired boy who didn't even turn as he spoke "Yes I did kill them, as to why...I had to" was all he said before he was out the door and gone from sight.

Jeremy turned to check the time on his clock,It read 5:54 am before he could tell the rest of his friends the time Sissy came barging in."Guys, you got to come quick there's a fight in the hallway" as all she said before they all dashed into the hallway to a crowd of kids blocking their they manged to push their way through the crowd,they noticed Jason and an older boy standing a few feet apart.

The older boy whose name was Frank, was sporting several bruises,while Jason was relatively unharmed."What are they fight about?" asked Ulrich to the nearest kid who turned out to be Sissy,"I think it was when Jason bumped into and frank and kept walking and Frank got mad when Jason didn't say sorry next think I know they wer..."Sissy was interrupted when Jason spoke "Well Frank i think its time i ended this fight the only way I know how".

"Let me guess,you're giving up you chicken"taunted Frank but stopped when he noticed a sinister smile on Jason as he shook his head."No i'm ending it by killing you" said Jason as the surrounding students gasped at the killing intent that was rolling off him in waves.

Frank took a step back "y..yo..yu would'n" he stutter as Jason advanced slowly when he was close enough he leaned over to whisper in frank's "I would and do you want to know how" asked Jason in a very calm tone as Frank shook his head violently.

Jason stepped back as he held out his left arm in front of him,"Do you see this arm,well i am going to shove it from knuckle to elbow through your stomach and out your back" he said as Frank back up a few more steps."Jason,that's not possible is it" asked Frank his only response as Jason appearing close enough behind him so that his head was leaning over Frank's up his courage he looked down and was stunned at the sight.

It was Jason's left arm sticking out his chest." it is possible" was the last thing he heard before the darkness took over.

The crowd that was watching the fight were shocked when they saw Jason's arm come out of Frank's chest and what really had them confused was how Jason manged to get behind the older boy to do this.

Jason yanked his arm out of Frank as his body collapsed to the looked disgusted at the sight of blood on his arm,"Great now I have to wash the blood off" said Jason as he turned to walk away,but a loud voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What is going on here and why are you out of bed so early" asked Jim as he came on to the he got to Frank's body he turned to the gathered kids "who did this" he demanded and almost immediately everyone pointed to Jason who was caught 'red'(literally) handed.

"He killed him" said some random student as murmurs of agreement were just glared at them and continued walking away,when he stopped and said over his shoulder "He's not dead,just unconscious" and then left before anyone could protest.

"How did he 'kill' him" asked Jim as he check Frank's body for injurys."He punched a hole in his stomach" said Jeremy,but Jim just gave him a confused look "there is no hole or injury on Frank" said Jim as Frank began to stir.

"what happened,am i dead" said Frank confused as he took in the faces on the people surrounding him."No your not dead,what happened to you" asked Jim as he helped him frantic Frank looked at his chest expecting to find bandages or a hole,but there was nothing except his shirt which was intact.

"Jason,h..he-punched his hand through my back and out my stomach" said Frank angrily as he turned to Jim."He will be punished for this right?" asked Frank,but Jim just shook his head."Since there is no sign of an injury then there is no reason for him to be punished.

After hearing that Frank just stalked off angrily muttering about silver-haired Frank left the crowd left to get ready for the day,Odd and Ulrich and Jeremy went to their rooms and got their toiletries and went to take a shower.

When they arrived at the bathroom they found Jason standing at the sinks grimacing in pain at his reflection as he clutched his right shoulder with his left hand as he muttered to himself "stupid shoulder".

As if he noticed them standing at there,he whirled around to face them in sunprise."How long have been standing there" asked Jason,"a few seconds,you okay" asked Jeremy while Odd and Ulrich headed for the showers.

"Yea,i um just wasn't paying attention when i came in and banged my shoulder on the door" said Jason as he too went to the showers when he turned to go to the showers,Jeremy took a good look at his was a crescent moon on his shoulder and it glowed brightly every few seconds and he noticed that when it did Jason would grimace in pain.

After they had finished their showers and got dressed,Jeremy and Odd and Ulrich headed down to the cafeteria with Jason trailing behind the way there they passed by a boy with brown hair walking the opposite direction with his head down."Who was that" asked Jason curiously.

"That was Henry Steigler,he transferred here a few months ago" explained Ulrich as they got in line for breakfast,when they all had their trays they sat down at a table and a few minutes later were joined by Yumi and they were done with breakfast they went outside to relax since it was a Saturday.

While sitting under a tree Yumi happened to look up at the sky to see there was a person standing at the edge."Guys look" said Yumi as she pointed up at the figure that turned out to be Henry,"what the hell he is doing"asked Jason almost to himself."I think he is going to jump" said Aelita as she ran off to find a teacher.

"That what he was thinking" said Jason quietly but Ulrich managed to hear him,"What are you talking about"he asked Jason."When we passed Henry,i read his mind and he was thinking about jumping from the roof" said Jason,before Yumi slapped him "Why didn't you say this before" she everyone else present asked the same thing "you can read minds"

"I thought he was thinking of skydiving or something" Jason defended himself as Henry jumped from the roof to screams of panic from the crowd that had gathered."he's going to die" yelled Sissy in Jason began running towards the side of the building "Like hell he is" he exclaimed as he literally ran up the he reached the right height he pushed off with his legs and caught Henry as he was falling .

However despite catching him both Jason and Henry crashed in the ground due to Henry's momentum with Jason holding Henry to his chest to shield him from the damage of the fall.

Minutes later paramedics arrived on the scene and immediately converged on Jason and Henry,both who were unconscious from the fall."Are they going to be okay" asked as the paramedics finished with the first aid.

The chief medic answered "Well has the least injures with,a skull fracture from where they collided and a couple broken bones,but nothing serious"

The Medic frowned as he explained Jason injures,"'Mr Takamari's are the more serious,both his legs are broken and we are pretty sure he has a concussion,as well as several broken bones" explained the Medic as he and the rest of the medics finished stabilizing Jason and Henry to put on gurrnys.

Later after everyone had dispersed after the medics had left Lyoko gang once again met in Jeremy's room,their mood was somber since Henry's failed suicide.

The silence was broken by Jeremy "Well guys i may have found something about Jason".All those present turned to him,"But,I thought you said there was no information on Jason" said Ulrich.

"I did,but i found something interesting" Jeremy said, "Remember when Fang's goons called Jason,'Lord,Jason'?" they nodded."Well i found out that there was someone called Lord Jason back in the late 13th century,apparently he was a mass murder and led a rebellion on Religion"

"But what does that have to do with our Jason" asked of answering Jeremy started shuffling papers on his desk until he found what he was looking for,he held the paper up to show them and they gasped when they saw it.

It was a picture of a man wearing combat boots from that era,a brown tunic with a silver cape flowing behind him and had a sword in his hand,the most suprising features was his short silver hair and red eyes,It was the spitting image of Jason.

"Do you think maybe,they got this 'Lord Jason' confused with our Jason" asked Odd,Jeremy nodded "it is possible" he said,"what if it is the same Jason and he is immortal "exclaimed what they saw of Jason's abilities nobody could denied the possibility.

"I just wish there was more info on him" said Jeremy before a bright light enveloped warning they found themselves floating above what appeared to be 13th century European village.

The Lyoko found themselves back in Jeremy's room."did we all see that" questioned Jeremy who like everyone else was confused at what had of agreement were heard,then a loud beeping noise was heard.

They followed the sound and it led them to Jason's they entered,the beeping was much was Jason's 'phone' on his Ulrich walked over and answered the 'phone'.

"Jason, is that you" came the voice over the receiver.

"Jason isn't here right now,who is this" asked Ulrich

"It's Zeru,who is this"countered Zeru

"I'm Ulrich,and Jason is in the hospital" said Ulrich stunned to hear the voice of the man whose friend 'killed' them was silence at the other end and Ulrich wondered if Zeru hung up.

"What hospital" asked Zeru his voice full of concern."Paris General in ..." said Ulrich but he was cut off when Zeru hung up."Who was it" asked Yumi."nobody important" was his reply

Before anything else could say anything,Jeremy's Laptop started to he opened it,there was a message from Xana.

Meanwhile at Paris General.

Doctors had just finished working on a young boy,and had left his room to let him all the doctors and nurses were the boy opened an eye.

He looked at his surroundings before he reached into his bedside table with difficulty since one of his arms was in sling and the other was bandaged heavily.

Succeeding at his task he pulled out what appeared to be,a scouter(like the kind the saiyans used on DBZ) which he put on his right ear,as soon as it was secure it vanished from sight.

He then pressed his right bandaged hand to his right ear and spoke "Zeru,i need your help with something" he said and no sooner did he say that a strange anomaly happened

A rift appeared in the air in front of the boys of the rift stepped a boy with light blond hair,once he was out of it ,the rift closed leaving no trace behind."Wow that must have hurt" chuckled Zeru as he took a look at all the bandages and the two leg casts.

"Well,let get you fixed up,Jason" said Zeru before a bright was seen from the room's window.


	3. Jason's Memory

The Lyoko gang shared a look before they took off for the factory, later and after being virtualized,they(minus Jeremy) found themselves in the Desert Region."Jeremy anything on the radar?" asked Ulrich as he fingered his katanas nervously.

"Yea,there are 2 tarantulas and an unknown monster coming from the west" came Jeremy voice from the sky,"Do you think it's Xana" asked Yumi as she snapped her fans open."Probably, but get ready to fight just incase" said Jeremy as the trio of monsters stopped in front of them.

The unknown monster turned out to be a human wearing a cloak that hid it's it jumped down from the tarantula it was riding the figure removed its hood,it was Jason with only one difference his eyes weren't red,they were bright blue.

"Jason,what the hell are you doing here" asked Ulrich as he unsheathed his swords.'Jason' just scowled at them "I'm Xana,not Jason" said Xana to the surprise of the teenagers,"Well,if your Xana why do you look like Jason" asked Aelita from behind the others.

"Because,when i possessed him yesterday i made a close enough copy of his DNA to take on his appearance" explained Xana."Then why are your eyes blue,when his are red" asked Yumi suspiciously.

"Because when he was 3, an accident caused blood to pool in his eyes which somehow turned his blue eyes,red" said Xana as he sat down on a flat rock that appeared suddenly.

"And how do you know that?" asked Odd as he and the others declined to sit on the flat rocks that showed up behind them."While i was in control i had access to his memory's,and that was one of them" answered Xana.

"Prove it" demanded Ulrich to which Xana smirked."It thats what you want" said Xana before the Desert Region was replaced with a white nothingness.

"Where are we" demanded Ulrich as he took a threatening step forward only to be stopped when the tarantulas locked their lasers on him."First of all,Don't be rude Ulrich" said Xana with a hint of mockery "Second I'm showing you Jason's memories" finished Xana as the scene had appeared.

The scene was a park where parents took their children to play."Jason,be careful" came a womans voice,looking in the direction of the voice they saw 3 yr old Jason swinging on the swings while his mother pushed him,his' mothers face and even her voice extremely hazy.

"Why can't we see her face" asked Ulrich as he observed the scene with open curiosity,"because Jason doesn't remember her face" answered Xana with a hint of sadness.

They continued to watch Jason play like all children and everything was normal until Jason went to the merry-go-round,he grabbed the bars and started to run, not long after he started running, he began to pick up speed and continued to accelerate to the point he was lifted off the ground and clinging to the bar for dear life.

"Mommy" screamed Jason in obvious terror,"Jason" his mother screamed as she ran to her sons aid ,but before she could rescue her son,he let go due to his arms losing strength and flew straight into his mother's arms sending them both to the ground in a heap.

Once she was able to get her bearing,she immediately began to check Jason for injuries."Jason..Jason talk to mommy" said Jason's mom frantically,but her son wouldn't they could wake,before they could see more the scene dissolved into whiteness before reforming.

The Gang found themselves in a hospital room where Jason lay on a bed with a bandage covering his eyes as his parents stood nearby talking to a doctor."It would seem that the collision has caused blood to gather in his eyes" explained the Doctor.

"Is he going to be blind" asked Jason's Dad worriedly but the Doctor shook his head,"No it should have no effect on his sight,we are going to have to wait and see when he wakes up" explained the Doctor as Jason began to stir.

"m..mom" called Jason hoarsely before he noticed the lack of light,"mom help I'm blind" said Jason in near panic."shh Jason its okay you got bandages on your eyes" said his Mom as she soothed her sons fear.

A few minutes later the Doctor had removed the bandages but told Jason to keep his eyes closed,"Okay Jason can you open your eyes for me please" asked the Doctor and When he did they were shocked to see his irises had turned crimson,the color of blood.

The scene had dissolved again and the gang were back in the Desert Region."Well,that explains the eyes" said Ulrich."So what is Jason's connection to 'lord Jason'" asked Yumi."'Lord Jason is the current Jason's ancestor" said Xana.

"That explains why they look the same" said Ulrich as they others told Jeremy to devirtualize them,but Xana stopped them "I'm been meaning to ask,how is the materialization program coming" he asked."It will be done by Halloween" said Aelita before they were all back at the lab.

After relaying what they had learned to Jeremy,they left the factory and headed back to when they got to the bridge,they saw Jason looking around the bridge for something.

"Where the hell is it" said Jason before he turned around and saw the Lyoko gang watching him,"Hey guys what are doing here" he asked as they came closer."What are you looking for Jason"asked Jeremy suspiciously,"I'm looking for my knife" said Jason.

"Why would your knife be here" asked Ulrich even though he knew the answer,"I all ready told you,it's because in my dream you guys and me were standing on this bridge and i was holding my knife to my wrist before i woke up" explained Jason with exasperation.

"What are you guys doing in that factory" asked Jason as their faces paled and they couldn't tell him anything before he said "I know you guys were doing" said Jason with a sly look."y..you do" asked Aelita nervously as he nodded, "You guys were doing...Pot!" exclaimed Jason almost accusingly as they sweat dropped as his random theory.

"We weren't doing Pot" said Ulrich quickly,"drinking alcohol? guessed Jason but they shook their heads.

Jason racked his brain for a moment before he asked "Sex?,They all had huge blushes on their faces before they ran off leaving Jason alone on the bridge,"Must have been boring if they ran away" said Jason before he took out a cigarette from his pocket,lit it and then smoked it

After having a few puffs,he threw it to the ground and crushed it before walking away,when he took a few steps,he looked around to make sure nobody was there before making a slashing motion with his right arm and a rift appeared as he calmly stepped through and it closed unknown to him five pairs of eyes had watched the whole thing.

-Austarilia-

Zeru stopped to wipe his brow and sat down on a bed of rocks before taking a drink of his canteen,it was empty so he held his hand in front of his face as a stream of water appeared from his palm and went into his awaiting mouth.

When he was sufficiently hydrated,he began his trek again before he noticed two people waiting for him up ahead."Zeru Ishtar we want to come with us" said one of the men,Zeru cocked an eyebrow "under whose orders" asked Zeru.

"The Lighting Head" said the other man instead of replying Zeru just looked at the place where a camera would be if it was a tv show with a 'you got to be kidding me' expression,when they noticed he was ignoring them,they both rush at him but before they got far a beam of light appeared in front of them,since they couldn't stop both men ran into it and were promptly cut in half.

A few minutes later Zeru calmly walked away from the two corpses before he turned to his left "Thanks for the help Jason" said Zeru as the aforementioned boy stepped forward.

So what brings you to Australia, Jason" asked Zeru as they walked away from the two men's corpses. Jason shrugged "So I'm not allowed to visit my friend" asked Jason feigning hurt.

Zeru chuckled at his friend's face, "Jason we both know if this was a social visit you would call on the Com-Link" said Zeru as an identical 'Com-Link' appeared on his right ear briefly before vanishing.

Jason's face got serious, "Have you managed to find your parent's?" asked Jason though there was a soft undertone in his voice despite his serious expression. This was the reason Zeru went to Australia.

"Yea, their dead" said Zeru with a small sniffle, "It turns out that they were American Archaeologists who came to Australia to look at some bones a colleague of theirs found" continued Zeru as his friend listen with rapt attention. "They left me with my grandmother...", "But I thought you said they were American" asked Jason in confusion.

"My dad was originally Australian but moved to the States to go to college and that's where they met" explained Zeru. "Anyway, when my parents didn't come back after a few days the authorities were called in; my parents and their colleague were found murdered"

"When the news reached my grandma, she adopted me and after the funerals she moved us to the United States until I was five and she died of a stroke and ' found me" finished Zeru as Jason nodded at the end bitterly.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Jason asked "Where are we going" he asked. "To my parent's graves" answered Zeru, "Do want me to teleport us there" asked Jason softly.

Zeru shook his head, "no need, we are here" said Zeru as they arrived at two headstones with Zeru's parents names and dates of birth and death.

After a few minutes of respectable silence, they left the graves and when they had gone far enough, Jason turned to Zeru "want to go see Lucifer" asked Jason.

"Where is Lucifer anyway" asked Zeru, "Last I heard he was in New York as a street performer in Central Park" said Jason as Zeru laughed, "sounds like something he would do" chuckled Zeru before Jason made another slash with his right arm and a rift appeared and both of them stepped into it and they were gone.

-New York Central Park-

"Who wants to see a new trick" asked Lucifer to the small crowd of children who all raised their hands excitedly as they enjoyed his tricks.

"Watch this" said Lucifer as he took a jar from his rung sack and dipped his right hand in it, "Who here knows what oil" asked Lucifer but none of the kids knew.

"Since no knows I will tell you, oil is a liquid that keeps fire burning or makes it larger, like this" said Lucifer as he struck his left thumb with his middle finger like a lighter and soon a flame appeared on his thumb much to the astonishment of the children. He then held the flame to his right hand as it caught fire.

The children gasped as they watched the flames on Lucifer's hand. "Doesn't it hurt" asked one of the kids worriedly, "why should it?" asked Lucifer. "YES" they yelled. "Oh" said Lucifer as he looked at his burning as if just noticing it. Before he began waving his hand frantically.

But then he stopped his waving as he held his hand to his mouth and blew causing confetti to rain on the children who cheered and clapped at the show of magic, and demanded an encore.

But Lucifer just smiled as he shook his head, "Sorry, kids but that's all for today" said Lucifer causing the children to groan and protest until their parents made them leave.

When everybody had left Lucifer picked his hat that he placed on the ground to carry the money some people gave him if they liked his tricks and they usually did.

"So how much did you make?" asked Zeru from his position sitting on a branch of the tree directly behind Lucifer. Startled Lucifer turned around too fast and fell on his ass; He glared at his smirking friend as he climbed to his feet.

"I thought you were in Australia." said Lucifer as he counted the money in his hat, "I was, but we decided to come see you" said Zeru hopping down from his perch.

"Where's Jason and I made $28.54" said Lucifer as he looked around for a head of silver. "Wow, that's pretty good for a couple of bouts of pyrokenesis" said Zeru.

"Yea well it beats what happened yesterday" said Lucifer as they sat on a park bench waiting for their friend. "What happened?" asked Zeru; "apparently two days ago one of the kids watching my performance decided to try it at home" said Lucifer.

"Ouch" winced Zeru in sympathy for Lucifer, "Yea, he got 3rd degree burns on his hand and the cops got called and arrested me because the kid told his parents that I made him do it, lucky for me the parents of the other kids that were there told the police that I said 'Do not try this, it is dangerous' and the charges were dropped" explained Lucifer

"Hey guys" called Jason as he appeared of them with of bucket of K.F.C (Kentucky fried chicken, for those that don't know) in his hands. When his friends saw what Jason was holding they rolled their eyes, it was no surprise he got chicken (it was his favorite food).

"So why are you guys here anyway?" asked Lucifer when they finished with their meal. "I think it was time we got together since we haven't seen each other in months" said Jason.

And so the 3 friends spent the rest of the day together before they went their separate ways. Lucifer stayed in New York, while Zeru decided to find his grandmother's grave and Jason returned to Kadic.

Of course because of the time difference it was very late at night when he climbed into bed, never noticing the crescent moon in the sky or the fact the crescent moon on his shoulder was glowing.

Ulrich crept into the room a few minutes later when he noticed the glowing mark on Jason's shoulder. Since Jason slept on his stomach with his face facing towards Ulrich, he could see Jason's expression, it was contorted in pain.

When Ulrich noticed this he grabbed Jason's shoulder to wake him, unfortunately it was the shoulder with the mark on it and when his hand touched it, a strange sensation swept over him before he felt a pull and he knew no more. Back at Jason's room Ulrich body suddenly collapsed on the floor like a puppet with its strings cut.

-Unknown-

When Ulrich awoke, he found himself not in Jason's room but surrounded by men carrying swords. "What do you think we should so with him?" asked one of his captors, "We will take him to Lord Jason" said another before Ulrich was tied up and led away before he could ask questions.

They walked until they came to a large camp that was obviously military of some kind. When they got to that appeared to be the command tent, he was pushed on his knees as Lord Jason watched from his seat.

"Who is this you brought before me" asked Lord Jason though it was said in a warm voice instead of the harsh tones he was expecting, One of Ulrich's captor went over and whispered in Lord Jason's ear.

When the whispering was done Lord Jason stalked over to Ulrich lifted him up by his shirt collar and said "think you spy on us, huh I'll show you what I do to spies" before Ulrich could asked what he meant, he felt a sharp pain in his chest before blacking out again.

-Kadic-

When Ulrich awoke again he found himself back at Jason's room and Jason was staring right at him. "What are you doing on my floor" asked Jason with an eyebrow raised.

Instead of answering Ulrich bolted out the door, "Weird" said before he shrugged and went back to bed but not before noticing his knife on the bedside table.

Ulrich stumbled back to his room and shut the door before sliding down against the door panting. 'What the hell jus happened?' thought Ulrich, 'It felt real some how' suddenly Ulrich looked down at his shirt and was shocked to find it soaked with his blood.

Ulrich lifted his shirt to find the source of the bleeding, it was a slash across his torso from end to the other and it was deep. His vision was getting darker as he lost too much blood; he barely managed to throw his shoe near his bed at Odd before the blackness claimed him.

Odd woke with a start when he felt something hit him on the head. "Dammit kiwi I'll walk you in the morn…." said Odd sleepily before he noticed his friend on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him that was quickly growing. "Ulrich!" said Odd, all thoughts of sleep gone due to the urgency of the situation.

Odd grabbed Ulrich's shirt and pressed down on the wound hard to stop the bleeding as he dial 911 with his free hand.

-Unknown-

'

'

'

'

'

-Kadic-

Odd paced outside the infirmary as he waited news on his friend's condition. The paramedics came quickly and they managed to stabilize Ulrich enough to get him to the hospital.

When they left Odd immediately texted the rest of the gang what had happened and they responded that they would be there soon.

And that's how the doctor found them, Odd was pacing while the others were sitting in various chairs. When he noticed the doctor Odd stalked over, 'Is he okay' asked Odd as his question brought the others over when they noticed the Doctor.

"He lost a lot of blood, but you got him here just in time" explained the Doctor as relief could be seen on the children's faces when they heard this news.

"Can we see him" asked Yumi anxiously wringing her hands, but the Doctor shook his head "sorry no one except family can see him" said the Doctor before leaving to do his rounds.

A few minutes passed before Ulrich's parents came running into the waiting room. "Where is my baby" cried Mrs Stern upon seeing her son's friends, "he is in recovery, Doc says he will be okay" said Odd.

After getting the okay from the Doctor, they all went into Ulrich's room. Ulrich lay on the bed with no shirt on because of the bandage on his chest. So they all took positions around his bed to wait until he woke up.

They didn't have wait long before Ulrich's eyes fluttered open. "W…where am I" asked Ulrich before his mom grabbed in a gentle but firm hug, "you're at the hospital dear, do you remember hat happened" asked Mrs Stern softly.

"Yea I remember that I was returning Jason's knife and I felt a pain in my chest, when I got back to my room I saw I was bleeding and tried to wake Odd before blacking out" explained Ulrich before his medication kicked in and fell asleep.

"Who is this Jason" asked Mr. Stern, "do you think he did this". "Jason is a class mate at Kadic and I would put it past him" said Odd angrily.

"Let's call him and asked him to come here" suggested Aelita, "I'll do it" volunteered Yumi as she dialed Jason's number and put her phone on speaker.

After a few rings Jason's voice came over the receiver "What" asked Jason in a very pissed off tone, "Jason Ulrich has been hurt" said Yumi even though she was taken back by his tone.

"And this fucking concerns me why?" asked Jason, "There is no need for swearing Jason" scolded Aelita. "I will swear any fucking I want" said Jason.

"Jason he got injured after going to your room" said Jeremy joining the conversation, "still don't see how this concerns me in any way" said Jason.

"Jason get your ass down here or so help me I will reach into this phone and drag you here" said Aelita as everyone was stunned to hear her swear.

A few seconds later, "Fine I will be there in a minute" said Jason before hanging up. Not long after he hung up Jason walked into the room. No one noticed the way Ulrich's parents stiffened when he walked in.

"Okay I'm here now what" Asked Jason, "Did you do this" asked Odd. "No, can I lea…." asked Jason before he was interrupted "Liar, he got this after he came back from your room" said Yumi glaring at him but he seemed oblivious to it.

"I don't care, now if all you guys called me down is to accuse me of putting your friend in the hospital, then I'm leaving" said Jason as he got the hand that was about to slap him.

"Didn't your mom ever teach not to slap people when they are talking" said Jason to Yumi who was trying to pry her hand from his grip. Jason let her hand go and continued to leave Mrs Stern's voice stopped him.

"Don't you care at all that he is injured" asked Mrs Stern tearfully, but Jason answer her instead he directed his statement at Yumi. "I do care, and Yumi?" asked Jason as he stopped in front of the door frame, "Yea" answered Yumi.

"If you ever try something like that again, I will beat your ass so far in the fucking ground you will be shitting boulders and pissing lava" said Jason before he shut the door behind him.

-Kadic the next morning-

Ulrich was sitting in the court-yard waiting for Yumi. It took some doing to convince the doctors and his parents he was fine to got school, but he did it and now he asked Yumi to meet him here.

When she showed up he asked her a question that he had wanted to say, but before he could ask a light flute song began to play. "Yumi would you like to go out sometime" asked Ulrich shyly, but her answer stunned him.

"No, Ulrich I don't like you in that way I want to stay friends" said Yumi before she stood up and walked away as the flute song ended. "Ouch that had to hurt" came a voice from above when Ulrich looked he saw Jason sitting on a tree branch holding a flute.

"How long were you sitting there" asked Ulrich sadly, "Long enough to hear her rejection" said Jason jumping down to sit next to him.

"How am I going to convince her to give me a chance" asked Ulrich almost desperately. "I have an idea" said Jason suddenly, "come to my room in a half hour" said Jason before he ran off leaving Ulrich confused.

-30 minutes later-

Ulrich opened Jason's door and shocked to find both Jason and Yumi in bed naked together. When she noticed him Yumi pulled the blanket over her head. "Hey right on time" said Jason as he got out of bed and put on his pants before turning around to get in the face.

"yelled Ulrich. "So you really like huh?" asked Jason as blood gushed from his nose.

"I bet you raped her" said Ulrich almost certainly, but noticed Jason hold up a camera "Nice try Casanova but she consented" said Jason smugly. "What are you going to do with that" asked Ulrich.

"Post it on the internet and brag how I banged an Asian chick" said Jason. "You can't that would ruin her life" begged Ulrich "Please I love her and would do anything to stop you from posting that video".

"Anything" asked Jason with a twisted smile, Ulrich nodded. "Well then all I ask of you is to turn around" said Jason and when he did Ulrich saw 'Yumi' in the bed flicker and disappeared.

Ulrich turned to Jason for an explanation but Jason's closet door opened and Yumi stepped out, "I never had sex with her ,it was a hologram, this whole thing was a test to see if you really loved her like she thought you did" explained Jason before Yumi walked up to him and hit him on the head.

"You did have to be so serious" scolded Yumi before she went to Ulrich and bent down to kiss him "I love you too" said Yumi.

When they finished kissing Ulrich turned to Jason, "How did you manage to pull this off" asked Ulrich curiously. "Simple I went to find Yumi and told her that you loved her and she should give you a chance" said Jason smiling.

"Well thanks dude" said Ulrich gratefully, "Your welcome" said Jason as they both left his room. After they had left Jason went over to his bed and took a wrapped package from a drawer before he made another rift appear and he disappeared through it.

-Somewhere in the United States-

The President of the United States was coming back from using the bathroom on Air Force 1(president's personal plane). Not long after he sat down he noticed he wasn't alone, sitting across from him was a teenage boy with dark silver hair and red eyes.

"Hello Mr. President" said the boy politely; "hello, is there something I can help you with" said the President while discretely reaching for his panic button.

"No but there is something I can do for you" said the boy seriously, "there are people on the FBI's most wanted list that haven't been caught" continued the boy.

"What about them?" asked the President curiously, the boy pushed a package toward him "In that package are the locations of every person on the list and I'll give them to you for a price" said the boy.

"What's the price" asked the President; "I want the investigation on the bombing at Laboratory 12 dropped" said the boy.

"For what reason" asked the President as the boy cocked a gun at his head, "I don't need a reason just do it" demanded the boy. Immediately after the President had pushed the button the Secret Service rushed into the room.

"Mr. President, are you okay" asked the agents, "No this boy is holding a gun to my head" said the President. But they looked confused, "there is nobody here, Sir" said the Agents.

The President looked at the seat where the boy had sat, it was empty except for the package. "There's a stow away on board look for him" ordered the President. They snapped to attention and went to follow his orders.

He cautiously opened the package and saw it was filled to the brim with photos with paper attached to each one. He made up his mind reaching over to grab the phone, "get me the Head of the FBI" said the President.

-Kadic-

Ulrich and Yumi had just explained to the others that they were going out and their reactions were predictable. They were happy for them and said how it was about time much to their embarrassment.

After receiving congratulations the new couple hit some turbulence, "Ulrich how dare you go out with this bitch, we are the ones, who are meant to be together" screeched Sissy when she heard the news.

"Sissy for the last time I Love Yumi not you, so get over it and leave me and her alone" said Ulrich exasperated. Sissy left in a huff, the whole cafeteria has watched the exchange and since it was lunch time it was full.

She stormed out of the cafeteria doors and almost ran into Jason who was coming in, "Watch where your going" screeched Sissy as she slammed the doors with a bang.

"What's her problem" asked Jason when he sat down at their table, "she just realized she has no chance with Ulrich" said Yumi gazing lovingly at her new boyfriend.

"Oh okay" said Jason distractedly as though he wasn't really listening, the others noticed his lack of attention "Jason, are you okay?" asked Aelita worriedly. "Hmm" said Jason absentminded.

"Come on Jason, what's wrong" asked Ulrich. "It's just I don't remember who my parents were" said Jason sadly, "You don't!" said Odd in surprise but then remembered Jason's memory Xana showed them, how the face and voice of his mom was extremely hazy and unrecognizable.

"No, I mean I don't know if they were heartless bastards who would sell me for crack or loving parents every child wants" said Jason quickly before he stood up and ran from the room hiding unshed tears.

The Lyoko gang watched him go and could help but feel pity for the silver-haired boy. "Wow imagine how sad he must feel knowing he had parents and can't remember them at all" said Aelita thinking of her own past.

-At the Stern Home-

"I can't believe Jason is alive" said Ulrich's father, Harold. "It's a miracle" said Mrs. Stern, Alyson, "What do we do now" asked Alyson.

"Nothing" said Harold simply, his wife gaped at him "What do you mean nothing" said Alyson, "you know as well as I do, when 'they' took him 'they' said that we are to have no contact with him or else" said Harold.

-America-

"You sure you want to do this now" asked Zeru as he and Lucifer and Jason were standing on the hill looking down at Laboratory 12. "Yea, its time to finish what we started 2 months ago" said Jason determinedly as the three of them vanished from sight in a flash of light.

They reappeared in a hallway of one of the buildings and crept down the hallway until they came to a door. When they closed the door they found themselves in a large cavernous area.

"Come out and play,Dr Rai " called Jason into the blackness of the room. Suddenly the room's lights turned on and revealed a man in a lab coat with lighting blond hair standing in the middle of the room.

"Well if it isn't, Test subjects 1, 2, and 3" said Dr Rai to the three boys who were glaring daggers at him. "We have names, you jackass" growled Lucifer.

"You guys cost me 8yrs of precious research with that bombs of yours" said Dr Rai angrily, "So what brings you back here" asked Dr Rai , as the three of them shared a look between them and said in unison. "WE ARE HERE TO KILL YOU"

And with that they attacked, Jason used his super speed to rush the Dr and managed to punch him with enough force to send him across the room and into the wall.

But soon after the Dr strode out of the hole in the wall with no injuries. "My turn" said as he shot thunder bolts from his fingers electrocuting Jason but he had to stop when he was hit with a stream of water from Zeru.

"I see you managed to perfect Hydrokenesis" said , "But none of your powers will be enough to beat me" boasted Dr Rai, The fight continued for a couple of hours and Jason, Zeru and Lucifer were losing badly.

It seemed the fight was over as the three boys were all on one knee and had several cuts and electrical burns; also they were breathing heavily and had trouble staying conscious, While Dr Rai had little to no injuries.

"I told you, you had no hope to beat me" said Dr Rai as he turned his back on the teens and walked away satisfied with his victory.

But suddenly he gave a start as blood seeped from his mouth and he then noticed the beam of light protruding from his chest. He started to laugh, "Nice try Jason, but this trick won't kill me, since you have no energy to make it lethal" said Dr Rai.

Then it was Jason's turn to laugh although it was weak and over quickly, "You know we have been gone for 2 months and in that time I managed to take this trick to a new level, See Level 1 has the ability to cut through just about anything" said Jason with a heavy pant.

"But Level 2 is completely different; it has the ability to explode on contact" Continued Jason as 's eyes grew wide, "But that means" said , as Jason said "Boom" the beam of light exploded taking the Dr with it.

After the explosion all three boys passed out from their injuries as three figures appeared next to them. "So they really did it" said one of the figures that were revealed to be Fang as he began to heal Jason's injuries.

The other figures also began to heal Zeru and Lucifer's injuries, Soon all 3 of them took the boys in their arms. Turning to his companions Fang said "Let's go Talon and Claw" as they vanished into thin air.

-Kadic-

Fang put Jason into his bed and checked on the others, Talon was finishing placing Zeru in the hammock Jason bought as Claw had put Lucifer in a sleeping bag near the bed.

When they were all tucked into their respective beds, for the second time that day Fang, Talon and Claw disappeared to an unknown destination

A couple of hours later the boys began to stir and a few minutes later they were all awake and talking about their fight. When that conversation was over Zeru and Lucifer asked where they were to which Jason smirked and said "Welcome to Kadic".

"This is going to be fun" snickered Zeru as Lucifer and Jason started laughing and when they were done,they were looking forward to tomorrow when classes would begin.

When they were done with their impromptu laugh fest, they began on a plan to enroll Lucifer and Zeru at Kadic. 'Tomorrow is going to be interesting' thought Jason.

-Lyoko-

Xana sat in the middle of sector 5 meditating on the fact that in less than a week he would have his own body and would be free to do whatever he pleased. The first thing he planned to do try some this 'fast food' he heard about. But his musings were interrupted by a strange presence he hadn't felt in ten years: Carthage had returned.

Kadic-

Monday morning found the students of Kadic academy bleary eyed and dreading another week of classes. And the Lyoko gang was no exception, "I don't think I can handle a day of lectures without falling asleep" said Odd with a big yawn at the end of the sentence.

"You never stay awake anyway" pointed out Ulrich as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. "No fucking way" exclaimed Ulrich as his proclamation drew his friend's attention. "What's wrong" asked Aelita, Ulrich didn't answer her instead he pointed to a table a little ways away.

There sitting at a table laughing at something, was Jason but the real surprise was his companions it was Lucifer and Zeru, Jason two friends who 'killed' them in the dream were sitting five feet away.

"What are they doing here?" asked Yumi with narrowed eyes, "I don't know I'm going to find out" said Ulrich as he rose from his seat and went the Jason's table, his friends not far behind.

"And then she says, don't you take that tone with me young man before she hit me with her purse" said Lucifer as his friends laughed at his story of asking directions from an old lady. Lucifer opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he noticed people standing next to the table.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" asked Jason cheerfully; "Care to introduce us to your friends" said Jeremy coldly while glaring at Zeru.

"These are my best friends from America, Lucifer and Zeru" said Jason gesturing to both of them respectively. "Hi" said Zeru with a wave while Lucifer settled for nodding at them.

"What brings you guys to Kadic" asked Aelita curiously, "We just enrolled here" said Lucifer. "Ok I guess we will see you in class" said Yumi as she and the others left but not without giving Zeru and Lucifer glares.

But Zeru and Lucifer just shrugged off the glares and followed Jason to their first class. "Why were they glaring at us just now" asked Zeru as they walked to Science. "Maybe they just don't like new kids" said Jason as they sat at their respective seats waiting for the bell to ring.

Classes were as usual boring, and before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Jason and his friends were sitting outside sharing a medium-sized pizza from Pizza Hut while discussing what to do with their lives.

"With Dr Rai dead we are free to do whatever we want" said Zeru happily, Lucifer rolled his eyes at him "Zeru we were free 2 months ago it's just official now that he's dead" said Lucifer sarcastically even though he couldn't keep a smile off his face.

"Yea no more 'lessons' on assassination" said Jason, "No more endurance training" added Zeru, "No more experiments" concluded Lucifer as the three of them shared a high-five in celebration.

The bell rang again and they headed back into the building to finish the day's classes, and not long later classes were over and everybody was outside enjoying the warm October day.

"So what do you guys want to do" asked Jason was sitting on a low branch of a tree sitting against the trunk, Lucifer opened his mouth but was cut off "we are not going skydiving naked" said Zeru as Lucifer's face fell in disappointment.

Jason was about to suggest something but a movement caught his eye, it was the Lyoko gang running off into the forest and it looked important. Jason filled his friends in on what he saw and they debated what to do.

"I say we follow them and find out what they're doing" suggested Lucifer and Zeru and Jason were quick to agree but Zeru pointed out a problem, "We don't know were they went" said Zeru, but Jason simply opened a rift and said "follow me" and they entered the rift.

-Factory bridge-

They step out of the rift to find themselves on a bridge leading to an old and probably abandoned factory, they headed to the factory never noticing the camera that was watching their movement.

"Guys we got a problem" said Jeremy to his friends on Lyoko, "What's wrong Einstein?" asked Odd as he and the others were gathering data for the materialization program for Xana in Sector 5 with no resistance due to the truce.

"Jason and his friends are entering the factory and will be here in minutes" said Jeremy as he worked to shut the elevator down to delay them, "Divirtualize us Jeremy we can get this data another time" said Yumi as he did just that.

"Geez what a dump" said Lucifer with a disgusted look when he saw old the trash and other assorted things left behind by the factory's previous owner. "What were you expecting a 5 star hotel" asked Zeru sarcastically.

"No just better conditions than this" said Lucifer as a loud whirring noise was heard, finding the source they noticed it was an elevator and it was closing. "Damm now how are we going to find out what they are doing" complained Lucifer as Jason cleared his throat and held up his right hand that had sparks flying off it.

"Go Sparky" cheered Zeru and Lucifer as Jason groaned and went to a panel on the side of the elevator, "I don't know what I hate more Sparky or invisible dude" said Jason as he finished short circuiting the elevator as the door opened and the three headed down.

-Laboratory-

The Lyoko shut the computer down and shut off the lights and positioned themselves to attack Jason and his friends as they heard the elevator descending.

When the door opened they waited until they were out of the elevator and complaining about the lack of light, they struck. Yumi being on the right tackled the closest person which to her which was Zeru, at the same time Ulrich tackled Lucifer on the left side while Odd jumped down from his position to jump on Jason.

Not long after this had happened the lights turned on blinding the three boys since they weren't expecting it and couldn't shield their eyes. "What are you guys doing here" demanded Jeremy as Zeru grinned up at Yumi "You like being on top huh?" asked Zeru, Yumi slapped the top of his head.

"We are not going to tell you nothing" said Lucifer, but Ulrich twisted his arms painfully "If you don't want broken arms, talk" suggested Ulrich sounding every bit the leader. "Why should we, you guys don't fight fair" said Jason struggling to get free but Odd held on.

"I got an idea" said Lucifer, "We are doomed" moaned Jason to Zeru. "My ideas aren't that bad" complained Lucifer, but Jeremy cut him off "what's your idea" he asked. "How about this, a fight the three of you guys versus us, if you guys win we'll tell you why we are here" said Lucifer with a gleam in his eyes.

"What do you want if you win" asked Aelita, "You tell us what you're doing down here" said Jason, No using your abilities" said Ulrich as they released the guys and were setting the rules. "Ok, we don't need them to kick your asses" said Zeru confidently.

-Factory entrance floor-

The matches were going to be Yumi versus Zeru, then Lucifer versus Odd and finally Jason versus Ulrich. Since they were going one match at a time everyone else stood on the sidelines. Yumi and Zeru bowed to each other and the first match began.

-Yumi versus Zeru-

"Your Japanese aren't you?" asked Zeru, "Yea why" asked Yumi reading her stance. "I didn't think Japanese girls were allowed to fight men" taunted Zeru as Yumi turned red with anger, "I will kill you" she screamed as she charged him, "Bring it bitch" said Zeru.

She tried to punch him but he ducked under her fist and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying a few feet before she manage to skid to a stop, she looked at her opponent to find him gone. She looked up and saw Zeru coming at her with his leg extended, but she rolled out-of-the-way as his foot came down where she was leaving a small crater.

See the damage his foot made she mentally noted to avoid his feet from now on, he charged her and they exchanged punches and kicks but kept canceling each other. Finally Zeru managed to punch her in the chin and she went flying but not before she managed to slam her foot on his cheek and he went flying too.

When she managed to climb to her feet Yumi rubbed her chin in pain, "how the hell are you so strong" asked Yumi as Zeru stood up too. "Dr Rai made us stay perfectly fit" said Zeru as they continued their fight, "whose Dr Rai" asked Odd to Jason and Lucifer "A bastard" was all they said.

The fight ended when Zeru grabbed Yumi's arm that was about to punch him and bent it until it broke. As she was screaming in pain Zeru walked up behind her and with a quick hit to the back of her head, she pitched forward and was unconscious before she hit the ground.

Zeru picked her up and carried her over to where the others were and set her down. "Was the broken arm really necessary?" asked Ulrich as Zeru held her broken arm in his hands and they began to glow a soft blue. "There it's fixed" said Zeru as he sat down to watch the next match.

-Odd versus Lucifer-

Unlike the previous match they didn't bow to each other, instead they headed straight for the fight. Lucifer punched with his right at the same time Odd did with his left and the two collided. Odd tried to hit him with his right but Lucifer caught it and soon the two were struggling to gain ground.

But Lucifer did something to break the standoff; he knead Odd in the crotch and as he fell down in agony Lucifer punched him with his right hand and the match was over.

"You cheated" gasped Odd as Lucifer walked away with out helping him up. "Just because I did something you weren't prepared for doesn't mean I cheated" said Lucifer as he sat down next to Zeru.

After helping Odd get up and situated against the wall to recover, and checking to make sure there was know permanent damage. The final match began,

-Jason versus Ulrich-


End file.
